My family
by makorra2
Summary: This is not modern but its about mako and korras family its a really good story thats in progress so please read;)
1. Chapter 1

Heres chapter one!;) please review!:).

**Korra pov: "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I did my final push. "Korra its a girl!" My husband Mako said as he put her in my arms. "What should we name her?" "Mya" i said. "Thats perfect" mako said. 15 years later.**

**Mya's pov: I was finishing drying my long hair. I had beautiful amber eyes, jet black long curly hair, nice body figure and body. I was pale just like my dad but im beautiful. I looked just like my dad. By the way my names Mya. The daughter of the avatar and pro bending champ. Im also a firebender. I walked downstairs to see my uncle bo and ant asami and my cousin tyler. Tyler is 16, has green eyes nice muscles and body, and hes an earth bender. We are like brother and sister and we hang out all the time. I walked with tyler to the dock.**

**im so sorry this chapter is short its kinda like an intro but ill be updating soon promise but please review;}**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter 2. Hope you like it;).

**Tyler and I just walked Narooks Noodles to have lunch. We sat down at are table and the lady took our order. I heard the door bell go off and Teo walked in with two of his friends. If you didn't know Teo is Tahno's son. Teo is also the most perverted, disgusting, meanest guy I've ever met. He always tries to hit on me. "Hey Mya. Looking fine as always." "Go away Teo." Tyler growled. "Talk to you later Mya". Teo said as he walked away. "Why does he have to be like that...such an asshole." Tyler said. "I don't know he's always been that way". We finished eating and went back to air temple island. "Jason!" I screamed as I ran over to my boyfriend. Jason is my boyfriend. He has blonde hair, blue eye's, he's tall, and has abs. Tyler doesn't really like Jason. I don't know why, but I guess its because he's over protective of me. Just like my dad. Don't get me wrong Jason is over protective too but not as much as Tyler. "Hey babe." Jason said and started chuckling. "What are you doing here?" I a****sked. "Coming to see my girlfriend. Wanna hang out?" "Sure. Come on." I said. We walked over to the other side of the island to the small Little beach. "Come here." he said and we kissed. It was long and soon we got in a fight with our tongues. I broke the kiss and lit a small flame and slapped his ass. "Oww." Jason said as he started laughing and I let out a little giggle. "What was that for?" "Mmm I don't know I just felt like it." I s****aid laughing.**

**sorry it was so short but please review xD. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's chapter 3 hope u like it...Hint I'm having a wonderful day so don't ruin it with mean reviews ... But leave nice ones...byeeeexD.

**Jason and I sat on the little beach for hours talking. Jason laid back on the sand and pulled m****e down with him. I got on top and straddled him. I leaned down and kissed him. "Mya sweetie, you need to come get ready we are having a big dinner tonight and Katara, Kya, and Bumi are coming." Korra said. "Okay mom." "Oh and My****a, Jason can come as well." "Okay." "Babe are you gonna come with us?" "Um I don't know I don't want to intrude or anything ya know." "Come with us. You won't intrude. Please for me baby?" "Fine but just because you asked so nicely". Jason said as he water bended a small amount of water into my hair. "JASON!" I screamed and started laughing. "That's payback babe." I went up stairs and put on a red short dress with red flats and I curled m****y hair. My mom was dressed just like me except she was wearing a water tribe gown with blue flats. I walked up to Jason and he put his arm around my waist. We all walked to the fairy. It turns out that tarlock through a gala in Kataras honor. (time skip to after the gala..im sorry I didn't write about it) "Mom are you going to be staying with us for a while?" "Yes and so is Kya and Bumi so be nice to your brother and sister." "Yes mother." Tenzin said. "Mom is okay if I spend the night with Jason?" I asked. "Sure sweetie but you have to ask your dad too." " okay". "Daddy?" "Yes Mya?" "Is it okay if I spend the night with Jason?" "Sure. I guess just this once it would be okay." "ohh thank you daddy I love you". I said as I r****an to give him a hug. "Love you too Mya."**


	4. teaser

here's chapter four r&r (fyi that means read and review) love y'all.;D

**Jason and I just got back to his apartment. "Do you want some clothes to sleep in?" Jason asked. " Yes of course." I said laughing. "here's a big t shirt and some sweatpants." Jason said. I walked over to the bed and grabbed just the tee shirt. " You dont want the sweatpants?" Jason asked with a grin on his face. "Nope." I said with a smirk on my face. I slid of my flats and dress and I was left in my under garments. I pulled on the shirt and climed in bed with Jason.**

**Jason leaned over top of me and we kissed. A couple minutes into the kiss there was a knock at the door. I pulled on the sweatpants and went to answer it. I opens the door and there was a girl about the same age as me. "Is Jason here?" the strange woman asked. "Yes and who are you? I asked. "Jasons girlfriend.". My heart stopped and I felt tears in my eyes. I ran. Trying to run to my home. "Mya wait let me explain!" I heard Jason yell. I kept running and didn't turn back.**

**I'll be updating soon maybe later on tonight Idk. But please read this. I made a mistake. Tyler is not myas cousin he lives with Bolin and asami. He's bolins best friends son and he lives with them because his parents died. Sorry for the short notice. Ttyl;) **


	5. is this right?

Sup people of the universe. Here's chapter five and I hope you like it. Um I'm trying something new..if u have any ideas for chapter six inbox me and tell me what ur idea is. K? Alright lets continue with the story:D.

I just got back to air temple island. Tyler was still here. He was watching t.v. My emotions took complete control over me and I fell to the ground crying. "Oh my gosh Mya what happens?!" Tyler yelled. "Jason and I were laying in his...bed and..there was a knock at the door...and there was ... A girl and she was also Jasons girlfriend." I said wheezing in some parts. " That asshole. I swear to the spirits in gonna kill him My (My is short for mya). Tyler said. I stopped crying and looked up at him. He looked so sexy right now I mean his jaw line was so strong and he stunningly beautiful. "Are you going to your house tonight?" I asked. "I was about to untill I heard you." Tyler said. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked. " Sure I'll do anything for you Mya." and with that he picked me up and carried me to my room.

I laid down in my bed and Tyler sat down in a chair. "Tyler stop being stupid and climb in here with me. I said "okay" he said and climed in. TWO WEEKS LATER. I was walking around republic city by myself because Tyler had probending practice and after that he had a date with his girlfriend Jeny. I love her, she's so nice and were like best friends. I stopped walking when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and it was Jason.

"Get the hell away from me." I said coldly. "Please mya let me explain." "there's nothing to explain its so obvious that you like that bitch more then me."I walked back home a couple hours later. Tyler was sitting on the couch looking happier then usual. "Umm Ty why are you looking so happy?". "look mya we've been friends since we were kids. I have loved you since we became close friends. When you started dating Jason I got jealous and that's when I found jenny. I feel horible for breaking up with her but you need to understand that I love you mya." I can't believe he just said that. I loved him since we were kids too. " I ...i love you too." I said and leaned forward and kissed him. We poured everything into it. "is this right?" I asked "its perfect Tyler said and kissed me and with that we went to bed

review please!;)

.


	6. this is right

Hey guys reviews are awesome so keep them coming;) um I read this one review and that person was confused so I made a mistake Tyler is not Bolin and Asamis son, Tyler lives with them because his mother and father were killed in a car crash. So Tyler is not there son. Okay on with the story;). .

**I woke up in my bed with Tyler next to me. We had are little morning talk and I kissed him. I got up and got dressed. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a black tight shirt, my black boots, and my red scarf that my dad gave me. I had my hair down and curled. I was walking to the kitchen when iki pulled me into the room. "Mya is it true is it true is it true?!" iki screamed. "Spirits iki...is what t****rue.?" I said. "That you and Tyler are boyfriend and girlfriend?!". "Yes iki. Now can I g****o eat breakfast?" "Yes now you may go." iki said. **

As I walked into the kitchen everyone was at the table except for my dad. "Hey mom were's dad?" "Him and your uncle Bo had emergency police business an after breakfast cheif beifong wants me so it will be you and Tyler because tenzin and his famliy are having a famliy day." "Okay". I said and sat down to eat breakfast. After breakfast my phone buzzed. It read: Jason, I'm outside... I want to talk. I walked outside. "Wow you look gorgeous Mya." Jason said. "Don't waste your breath its not gonna matter" I said coldly. Just then Tyler came out and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Goodbye Jason I said and walked away. Then as I got inside my phone buzzed again and it was from teo. How did he get my number? It read hey mya wanna hang out? Tyler and I sat down on the couch and I looked_ at him. "this is right" I said and kissed him._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys here's chapter 7;).

Tyler and I were sitting on the couch having a little make out sesh ( you know how people say that) when we heard the door open. "Daddy I yelled." and got up and gave him a hug. "hey My. Where's your mom?" Mako said. "She left like an hour ago...she said that chief beifong needed her down at the station." I said. "She didn't show up.. I wonder where she went." Mako said.

Teo's pov: I was walking when I saw the avatar walking. I thought this would be a way to get mya in my arms so I went behind Korra and hit her with an earth disk. She fell unconscious and I took her to a abandoned where house. I tied her up because I knew she would be to weak to bend. I poured cold water on her to wake her up. "Teo." she said in a deadly voice. "Well if it isn't the avatar... I can't wait till my father gets his hands on you". I said chucking coldly. "You won't get away with this!" she seethed through her teeth. "Yes I will".

please review! :}


	8. Chapter 8

hey I'm back and guess what?...I made a new chapter for u people of the universe..pabu: can we get to the story now? Yes we can and don't forget to review;).

**Mya, I was walking around republic city in search o**f my mom when I heard screaming. "HELP!" I ran into the ware house an I saw teo and tahno. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" I scream as I fire bended both there asses in to area 51.

"Mya thank you so much. I would've gotten rapped by that creep". "Your welcome but I we need to get back home before something else happens come on."

(TIME SKIP TO LATER ON THAT NIGHT).

Tyler and I were laying in my bed. "You know your so cute when you smile?" Tyler asked. "Yes I'm very aware of that". I said giggling. "And do you know your hot when your mad"? I said blushing. "Yes, yes I know". Tyler said chuckling.

I got on top of him and straddled his waist. I leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow kiss at first but then it turned into a make out session. I slowly slid my tongue in his mouth and he did the same. Tyler then flipped us over so he was on top and he started kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure as I flipped us back over. .

I started kissing his neck and grinded hard against his lap. Tyler moaned and I saw my chance, so I hoped off his lap and ran outside. "Ugh Mya"! I heard Tyler groan. I ran to the little beach and sat down. I was looking at the water when I saw three familiar ships. "MOM DAD, UNCLE IROH IS HERE WITH THE UNITED FORCES!" I screamed as I ran inside the house. Now iroh isn't really my uncle but my mom, dad, uncle bo, and ant asami are all best friends and I grew up with him and his daughter, Bella. "Uncle Iroh!" I screamed as I ran into his open arms.

"Hey there Mya, wow look how big you got, and you look just like your dad". Iroh said as he returned the embrace. "Did you bring Bella with you"? I asked. "Yeah she's over there on my ship". I ran over to where Bella was and gave her a hug. Bella and I look exactly alike, except she has straight hair and I have curly. "Bella its so good to see you, are you guys staying with your mom here for a while"? I asked. "Yeah 2 years!" she said happily.

"guess what"? I asked Bella. "What?" Tyler and I go out." I said happily. "Really I finally you too got together, you two have liked each other since we were younger." Bella said and as if on cue Tyler walked in the kitchen. "Whoa Bella! Its so good to see you!" Tyler said. "Yeah you tooand I heard your going out with my best friend so if you ever hurt her I will you got it?" Bella said with a small flame jn her hand. "Got it." Tyler said.

sorry its short but I'll be updating soon and please review;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanging**_** out.**_

**Bella and I were at the mall. We were on are way to the food court when we were stopped by two medium size figures. "Well well well if isn't Myas twin Bella. What brings you here?" Teo asked. "Nothing that concerns you two so if you don't mind we have better thing to do so move." Bella said as we brushed past them. "I guess Teo is still a jerk"? "Yup". I said. **

**TIME SKIP TO AT THE CLUB). **

**Bellas pov) Tyler, Mya, and I were at the club. I was dancing with Mya when I turned around and saw Tony. Tony is Tylers friend that we all grew up with. He's tall toned has abs, blonde hair green eyes and is an earth bender. "Tony! Oh my gosh its so good to see you!" I said. "Bella its so good to see you! Wow you look beautiful"! Tony said while I was blushing. "And you look hot." I said. "Wanna dance?" Tony asked me. "Sure!" I said. We danced for a while when Mia (I'm spelling Myas name with an I now.) and Tyler came over. "Tonyyy!" Mia screamed. "Hey! Its so good to see you!" "yeah you too" Mia said. **

**We all danced for a while longer and we were getting ready to leave. "Hey Bella we've been friends for a long time now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Tony said scratching the back of his neck. "I would love to, pick me up tomorrow at 8." I said and kissed his cheek and left. "Oooooooo looks like someone has a crush!" Mia said. "yeah yeah yeah" when we got home my dad was already at my house so I just decided to stay here for tonight since I have my own room here. **

**mia's pov) Tyler and I just got into my room and pushed me down on the bed. "This is what you get for messing with me earlier." Tyler said while taking his shirt off. "Well I guess I should repay you then." I said while taking off my pants. I leaned down and kissed him. I then reached my hand down to undo his belt and slid down his pants when he stopped me. "Are you sure want to do this?" Tyler asked. I nodded my head yes and keep going. I slid down his pants and pulled off my shirt. Tyler flipped us over and started kissing my neck. I moaned and he started to kiss down lower. I pulled him back up and started kissing him. I nipped my lip as he pulled away."I love you." Tyler said. "I love you too." I s****aid and we continued. **

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING. **

**I woke up in just my underwear and bra. I put on a black one shoulder shirt that said I'm taken:P, and a pair of white skinny jeans with my boots and scarf. I went out into the kitchen to find nobody when I heard yelling outside. I ran out the door to find my dad battling against Teo and Tahno. "Dad!" I yelled as I was looking for my mom. I found her unconscious on the ground. I heard my dad scream in pain as I t****urned around. **

**I released a wall of ****fire. It knocked both of them down and I threw fire balls at them. I ran over**** to my dad and bended pure blue fire in a circle on my dads chest to heal him. I did the same with my mom. We all walked inside and ate breakfast. **

okay guys that was chapter nine. Please review!;}


End file.
